Freezing 2nd Generation 1 Dark Valkyrie
by veidin
Summary: The beginning of another long series set in an original world with original characters. Over twenty years after the Pandora Civil War a new generation of Pandora begin their journey. A generation wishing to break free from their parent's shadows and will set in motion events that will change the world forever.
1. Chapter 1

I took a month off from writing to decide if and/or what I wanted to write next. After finishing the last four part series I wasn't sure if I wanted to tackle another large story. I can't really do short stories or one shots simply because I have more to tell than those would allow. Writing is the best form of relaxation for me so I decided a new series was something I wanted to do. The next issue for me was that I am not particularly good nor do I enjoy simply writing using characters/settings/conflicts already in existence. I need to create my own world and stories for characters to experience which I know isn't always for everyone.

So, I must give the disclaimer that like my other stories this focuses primarily on original characters. It is a continuation of the last series I finished which places it in an original world and setting as well. If you haven't read the other series I wrote this one will be difficult to follow. This story really requires the knowledge of the previous stories to understand.

With that out of the way, thank you for reading.

Freezing

Dark Valkyrie

Chapter 1

How much time had passed so far? The end had to be close now. Eternity was exactly how long it felt since this began. Seconds turned into minutes, and those minutes turned to hours. It was maddening how fatiguing this entire process was. It took every ounce of willpower not to give up and simply lie down. It was a test of commitment to push on and succeed despite the hardship. Defeat was not an option.

"Get your head off that desk and pay attention!" The stern voice made her eyes snap open and her head jerk upright. Directly in front of her stood a woman glaring down at her. Short blonde hair reached down to the bottom of her jaw and her stance, with arms crossed indicated her level of anger was on the rise.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The girl in the desk replied respectfully lowering her gaze. The woman ahead of her shook her head and sucked in a breath of air before letting it out in an exasperated sigh.

"Are you now? If what I have to say bores you then by all means leave. If you don't have the desire to pay attention, then get out of my class." The instructor challenged making the girl's blood run cold. Her boredom was one thing, but facing her instructor's wrath shook her to the core.

"No ma'am it won't happen again. Please don't kick me out." She begged bowing her head low letting her forehead touch the desk.

"Good, wasting my time is bad enough, but you are wasting your fellow student's time as well. From now on I will expect your full attention as well as a higher level of participation in class. Are we clear Ms. Askiligar?" Her instructor ordered. She looked up at her sadly and nodded slowly.

"Yes Ms. Bonaparte, I understand." Seemingly satisfied with her answer Charles Bonaparte, her instructor for this class spun on her heel and walked away resuming her lesson. Today's focus was on the proper activation and control of the basic form of Tempest Turn. A skill utilized by Pandora to combat the Nova. A skill that Skylar Askiligar had already mastered, thus her inability to pay attention.

Fifteen years old and only a month into her first year at West Genetics. Skylar Askiligar had been born and spent her life growing up within the walls of the genetics facility. Her entire life she had been raised amongst the men and women who chose to fight for humanity. Where the rest of the world heard the stories and tales of the Pandora and Limiters, she lived it. It was inspiring and exciting all at the same time for a young girl to see the sights she was afforded.

At least that was how she felt up until around the age of thirteen. By that point the sights and routines of the facility were mundane and dull. It was no longer amazing to witness the abilities the Pandora were capable of. Abilities that they spent years mastering and studying about to properly control. It bored her to death thanks in part to the fact that she was already developing the ability to use the same powers they could. The difference was that she could do it naturally whereas they had to learn it and inherit it from implanted stigmata.

It wasn't long before the word Novaborn began to circulate. A term she was unfamiliar with at the time. It seemed to create quite the stir amongst the administration of the academy. The headmaster of the school visited more frequently as well as the heads of the academy's medical wing. All in an effort to verify that she was in fact this Novaborn they kept speaking about. The answer to that was given to her not long after her fourteenth birthday.

All Pandora learned their skills through the use of implanted stigmata. Genetic material harvested from an extradimensional being known as Maria Lancelot, the mother of Pandora. Throughout history five people were born with the same powers Pandora learned without the need of implanted stigmata. Her father sat with her and explained everything over many hours and it marked one of the only times she craved scholarly knowledge.

Chiffon Fairchild, a former student body president at West Genetics was one of the five. A woman capable of controlling massive amounts of Nova energy. She was the sole child of Maria Lancelot. Even today genetics facilities dedicated entire sections of curriculum around Chiffon and her life as a Pandora. Her untimely death came during an insurrection against the former world power known as Chevalier. Her death set in motion the events that led to the downfall of that same organization.

Claire, and Charon Fairchild were the next two Novaborn who equally commanded large portions of curriculum, particularly, history. Twin sisters of Chiffon that were not born, but created in a lab. Chevalier created them as a means for murder and deception against those who rivaled the organization. They were created for nothing more than to be used as weapons. Only through the perseverance of a coalition of all genetics schools were they able to be stopped and the removal of Chevalier assured. Their deaths and the fall of Chevalier shed light on their creation and the suffering they both endured. Their part in the Pandora Civil War over twenty years ago was that of victims and they were remembered as heroes who died in the fight against Chevalier.

One of the most interesting Novaborn was a young girl named Rin Askiligar. She was interesting to Skylar because Rin was her aunt. She had died in a Nova attack long before she was born, before Rin even knew she was a Novaborn. She was the only Novaborn to die before realizing her natural powers. It is a long accepted thought that when Rin died it began the countdown that would lead to the Pandora Civil War. Her brother would go on to becoming one of the most influential genetics personnel and the prime catalyst in the disintegration of Chevalier.

Varen Askiligar, the only male Novaborn in existence. Brother of Rin Askiligar, former Limiter to Chiffon Fairchild, and the one who slew Charon Fairchild on the field of battle during the Pandora Civil War. He was called the Justicar by all who knew his name, but for Skylar she knew him simply as dad.

She reveled in the knowledge that her father was a man of renown. Her excitement only grew as she read through history books at an alarming rate. She devoured the words in the book Varen gave her. She had always known that he was a Limiter just as she knew her mother was a Pandora, but this was different. He was a Novaborn who lived through the final days of Chevalier. Her mother, Arnette Askiligar, battled beside him through it all forming the elite group of genetics soldiers known as the Nightingales.

Her mind could barely keep up with everything she learned back then. The headmaster of West Genetics, commander of the Nightingales, and nearly every administrative member of the school was a part of the team he led against Chevalier. She felt like she had just found out she was a royal princess destined for greatness.

Now, a year later at the age of fifteen it was a burden. Her abilities rapidly accelerated and with the help of her parents she learned to control them. It put her ahead of nearly everyone in the academy. That was before she even began her time as a student. The initial lessons for the past month were full of material she already knew. It made her restless and desperate for something new. The only bright spot was that she found friends easily within her class. The other students wanted to be near her and almost competed for her attention. One of the many side effects of being the daughter of two war heroes.

"You need to watch yourself Sky. Ms. Bonaparte is friends with your mom and dad." Melissa said after class in the hallway. Long brown hair draped down her back just past her shoulder blades. It was only a few inches shorter than Skylar's which was the same color, but tied up in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I know, I read the history books." Skylar replied rolling her eyes. Melissa Albright had been her best friend since she was ten. She had grown up in West Genetics just like Skylar and met each other while watching Arnette teach third years advanced Acceleration skills. Much like Skylar at the time, Melissa was enthralled by the prospect of hopefully becoming a Pandora. Five years later she underwent the mandatory compatibility testing and found herself a viable candidate.

"I'm just saying, it's only been a month and you are pissing off Charles Bonaparte. She used to be called the Tempest Phoenix you know?" Melissa continued making Skylar close her eyes in frustration.

"Yes, I know. Jeez, every time you come over you spend half the evening hanging out with my mom and dad letting them regale you with tales of their youth!" Skylar replied angrily. Melissa jabbed her finger towards her leaning closer.

"Hey! Your mom and dad are way cool! You used to love hearing about their past! You get to live with them, I make the most of every chance I get to learn from them. Charles is no different, she fought alongside all of the original Nightingales." Melissa said. The two glared at each other for a few minutes before breaking out in laughter.

"We fight over the stupidest stuff!" Skylar said wiping tears away from her eye. Melissa nodded at her friend as they both turned walking down the hallway.

"Seriously though, you are going to be the top student in our class. It's almost guaranteed due to who you are. You'll have a reputation to uphold. There's a lot of expectations for you to meet." Her friend said enviously. Skylar sighed shaking her head as they walked.

"I didn't ask for all that though. Maybe I don't like living in my parent's shadow. Look…I get it Mel alright, my dad was a great man who once led a revolution. My mom fought in every battle with him, and was able to beat Claire Fairchild one on one. They fought with Mrs. Francois, and Mrs. Rotomaster. They stood alongside Ms. Bernstein, Ms. Elipton, and Ms. Evans, and yes with Ms. Bonaparte too. I know all this, but that's not who I am. I want to be my own person, not just the daughter of the Justicar." Skylar said and Melissa put her arm around her shoulders.

"That makes sense, I'm sorry. For people like me we get caught up in the hype of who your parents are. It's easy to forget that you have your own dreams. Sorry Sky." Her friend said and Skylar smiled patting her hand.

"I know. They are pretty cool." Skylar admitted and Melissa nodded.

"And your dad is pretty hot too." She added making Skylar throw her arm off her in disgust.

"Melissa, gross!" She yelled chasing after her friend who ran away laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey you two are you going home right away?" Melissa and Skylar turned and waved seeing a girl running towards them. She put a hand over her heart catching her breath after she ran over, her teal hair hanging down past her face as she hunched over.

"Yeah, we were going to my place to celebrate surviving our first month. Come with us." Skylar answered.

"You don't mind? I can call my mom from your place to let her know." The girl said excitedly.

"How is your mom doing? She just got back from Lowlands Genetics right?" Melissa asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, she was helping with their combat instructors for a few weeks. I think they are transitioning staff and were a little short." She answered.

"She trained your mom didn't she?" Melissa asked and Skylar nodded as they walked along the pathway of West Genetics.

"Yep. Long time ago before she got married I guess. Cassie Lockheart, the Godspeed of the East. My mom still looks up to yours and talks about her a lot." Skylar answered.

"Don't you think it's strange that we all are the same age?" Tina asked making the other two glance over at her. Similar to Skylar, Tina Minase was born to parents of great renown. Cassie Lockheart and Kyoichi Minase, the two publicists for West Genetics were also former members of Skylar's parent's team that opposed Chevalier.

"You, Attia, and me. We are all the same age so our moms got pregnant around the same time." Tina explained and Skylar tapped chin.

"That is a bit weird now that you mention it." Skylar agreed.

"Maybe your moms all got together and planned it?" Melissa asked.

"Like maybe to relive their glory days they planned to have kids at the same time so they could go to school together? There would be no way of knowing he we were even compatible until fifteen." Tina said pondering it.

"God, the thought of my mom, Mrs. Minase, and Mrs. Francois planning out their pregnancies makes me sick." Skylar said. Tina looked at her oddly.

"Why?"

"Cause she's thinking about them having sex." Melissa laughed and Skylar slapped her playfully.

"You don't have to say it!" Skylar yelled.

"You should call Attia see if she wants to come too." Tina said.

"Good idea, I'll call her when we get home and see if her mom will let her come over for the evening." Skylar said.

"Now that's a tough life. Not only are her parents just like both of yours, but she's also the headmaster's daughter." Melissa said. The other two could only nod in agreement. It took another ten minutes before they reached Skylar's home. One of the main differences between old West Genetics and its rebuilt form was the addition of proper housing for faculty. Two story townhomes lined multiple avenues of the facility where the faculty and staff lived with their families. It even looked and felt like a rural street with grass and trees growing in small, but no less charming front yards.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! Mel and Tina are here!" Skylar yelled. A few moments later Arnette pushed open the door from the kitchen and waved. She was nearing the end of her thirties, but the years had done little to dull her looks. Her hair was tied in the same style as Skylar's and shone a bright red color. Years as a Pandora instructor meant that her body remained as physically fit as it had when she was their age.

"Hello Mrs. Askiligar how are you?" Melissa said bowing respectfully. Tina did the same taking her backpack off and setting it on the ground near the door.

"Hi girls, come on in just put your stuff wherever." Arnette answered drying her hands on a towel.

"I'm going to call Attia see if she wants to come over is that alright?" Skylar asked and Arnette nodded. She ran off into the kitchen and Arnette waited until the door shut before she leaned down towards the other two girls.

"Today was class with Charles right? How'd she do?" Melissa bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

"She only fell asleep for a few minutes this time." The girl answered and Arnette sighed shaking her head.

"That girl…she's going to push it too far one day and get what's coming to her. Charles doesn't play around." Arnette said holding her forehead. Tina walked over to a wall that had multiple photos framed along its surface. Each one had different people in it from untold days past.

"That's them isn't it?" Tina asked looking back at Arnette who walked over.

"Varen found that in Chevalier's HQ. It's the only photo of them." She answered. Tina looked back at the picture of two girls standing together covered in armor. One with silver hair and the other black.

"Royal Blood right?" Tina asked and Arnette nodded.

"That's right."

"You killed her during the Pandora Civil War?" The teal haired girl asked running a finger over the picture near the silver haired Pandora. Arnette nodded again, but slower this time.

"I did." She answered at last, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Mrs. Francois…she named Attia after your friend who died right? This girl in the picture, she's the one who killed your friend?" Tina asked. Melissa stood nearby looking around nervously. She knew this story well enough, from books, but had never talked to Arnette about it directly. Tina was clearly just as curious about as she was.

"Yes, Elizabeth…or rather Mrs. Francois as you know her named her daughter after our friend who died in the civil war. When it happened I swore to avenge her death and when I met Claire on the field next I did just that. What I didn't know at the time was the truth behind Claire and Charon and why they became the way they did. It seems strange that in my home I have a picture of those two girls. Especially when right here is one of Attia." Arnette said pointing to another photo. Tina nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

"Our families have been friends for a very long time. You know about what happened in Spireach. Ms. Evans, one of the heads of our medical facilities turned into a Nova. It happened because of what Chevalier did to her, and lives were lost. Varen lost his best friend that day because of it. Not for a moment did he nor any of us blame Amelia for that loss. When the truth about Royal Blood came to light it was no different. Those two girls were products of Chevalier's manipulations. They deserved better than the lives they were given." Arnette explained. Tina looked up at another photo of Varen standing behind a blonde Pandora his arms around her waist.

"Chiffon Fairchild…" Tina mumbled. Arnette took the photo off the wall and handed it to the girl. Melissa walked over looking at the picture closer.

"She was an amazing woman. There has never been a greater Pandora in the world." Arnette said looking at the picture with them.

"I hope we all have memories like this someday." Melissa said nostalgically. Arnette put her hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezed.

"Hope for peaceful and happy memories. Not ones born of pain and loss." The redhead said releasing her grip and patting Melissa once on the head.

"Yes ma'am." Melissa answered and Skylar emerged from the kitchen.

"She's on her way. Mrs. Francois is on the phone for you mom." Skylar said and Arnette thanked her heading back into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" Skylar asked as Tina put the picture back on the wall.

"Just talking with your mom about the pictures up here." Tina answered. Skylar joined her friends looking at the wall of pictures she had grown up looking at.

"Come on, Attia will be here in a bit." Skylar said pulling Tina and Melissa towards the stairs to go to her room. The three girls walked up the stairs towards her room passing by a few closed doors. Light peeked out of a door at the end of the hall that was slightly open. Skylar opened a different door revealing her room. A man's voice could be heard from the door at the end of the hall and Skylar had to physically pull Melissa into her room to get her moving.

A desk with a computer terminal and chest of drawers were set on the far side of the room near a window overlooking the street. Skylar's bed and various shelves holding books, stuffed animals, and picture frames filled another good portion of the room as well as a small sofa. Skylar fell onto her bed throwing her arms wide. Tina and Melissa both sat on the sofa leaning back.

"Attia only lives a few doors down right?" Melissa asked.

"She's just across the street there next to my place." Tina answered turning to look out the window and pointing.

"Cool, you all even live this close to one another. Your parents are all really close." Melissa commented.

"Yeah, well they did go to this school together twenty years ago. I guess being together that long makes friendship feel more like family." Skylar replied.

"I'm a little jealous." Melissa laughed and Tina nudged her.

"Come on, your mom is an instructor just like Skylar's and your dad works in the lab. Our parent's history has nothing to do with our history." The teal haired girl said smiling.

"Thanks Tina." Melissa said and the girls looked over hearing a sound in the hall.

"There is a distinct unfair advantage in this house of when it comes to the number of men versus women." Varen said leaning on the door frame.

"Hello Mr. Askiligar." Tina and Melissa said in unison sitting up straight. Skylar rolled her eyes still lying on her bed.

"It's a genetics facility dad, of course there's more women here." His daughter responded sarcastically. Varen laughed holding his hands up.

"Someone's a bit moody today. She had Charles today didn't she?" He asked and Tina giggled under her breath while Melissa nodded.

"For a Pandora as short as her, she sure has a lot of anger." Skylar said.

"That Pandora has been one of the most respected Pandora in the world for over twenty years. I don't need to remind you of that fact do I?" Varen said sternly and Skylar looked over at him.

"No sir, I'm sorry." She answered.

"Good, so what's everyone up to this evening?" He asked, his mood lightening instantly.

"Oh! Maybe he can confirm it?" Melissa asked and after a brief pause Tina nodded grinning. Skylar only looked more perplexed just as Varen did.

"Confirm what?" He asked.

"Skylar wanted to know how Attia, her, and I are the same age." Tina asked making Skylar's eyes widen.

"Like, how is that possible?" Melissa added. Skylar's face turned red with anger and embarrassment as Varen thought for a moment.

"Well girls…when a man and a woman love each other…" Varen began before Skylar shot up spinning on him quickly.

"Dad! No!" She yelled. Varen merely turned his chin upward and cupped it with his hand adopting a scholarly pose.

"Around your age boy's and girl's bodies undergo a series of changes…" He continued until a pillow slammed into his face.

"Dad please!" Skylar screamed shaking with rage.

"These changes can be both exciting and frightening…" He continued as he began laughing unable to hold it back any longer. Tina and Melissa did the same and all Skylar could do was fall over onto her bed and bury her face in her blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I can't get over how you look just like Elizabeth." Arnette said as she set a bowl of salad on the table and took her seat.

"Where's the serving tray? I thought it…nevermind, found it!" Varen yelled from the kitchen.

"That's what everyone tells me." Attia laughed making her long blonde hair bounce with her movements. They were all seated around the table waiting for Varen who brought out a large plate upon which a pile of sliced meat lay. All four of the younger girls' eyes opened wider, their mouths opening slightly.

"Wow…" Melissa said wiping her mouth.

"We have a full house tonight so we figured something a little special would be nice." Arnette said.

"Are you all staying the night?" Varen asked. Skylar's eyes lit up looking at him expectantly.

"Can they?" She asked excitedly and he shrugged looking at Arnette for a possible argument. She gave the same gesture which made Skylar turn her head towards her friends who equally took on looks of excitement.

"Just make sure your parents don't mind, that's all." Arnette said and the girls cheered. They passed the food around the table filling their plates and pouring glasses of water.

"Sir, next week is volt weapon trials right?" Tina asked. Varen nodded while he chewed and took a drink of water.

"Yes, that's correct. After your first month acclimating to your stigmata you will begin making the attempts." He said.

"And if successful we'll know how to use it? No matter what it is?" Attia further questioned.

"You'll understand the base concept of how to use it. Proper stance, application, and form comes from practice." He explained.

"Do many succeed on their first try?" Melissa now asked and Varen looked at Arnette. She thought for a moment before answering.

"First attempts I would say are maybe twenty percent successful. It takes time and practice to learn how to pass energy through your stigmata and call a volt weapon forth. Once you have the hang of it though, it becomes second nature allowing you to perform it instantaneously." The redhead Pandora answered. The girls' eyes shone hearing her answer.

"You lead the initial attempts, right dad?" Skylar asked and he nodded again.

"Yeah, Elizabeth usually wants me there. I don't mind, it's nice to get out and about." He said.

"Will you be showing us how to do it by calling yours?" Melissa asked anxiously. Varen forced a smile and shook his head.

"I don't have one. Never have, but to answer your question, no I will not. I haven't held a volt weapon in over twenty years. I have no intention of starting now." He answered and Arnette smiled wistfully as if remembering something from long ago.

"Would it be ok if I asked why?" Melissa continued. Arnette looked Varen in the eyes and he took a deep breath letting it out. Melissa was always curious and inquisitive. She absorbed knowledge like a sponge and her particular knowledge of choice was history. The very same thing Varen enjoyed most of all. Coupled with the fact that Melissa had a very disarming smile and he could never say no to the girl.

"I don't think I ever heard this either." Skylar said also sounding quite interested. That put Varen over the edge and he took one last look around the table at the girls waiting in anticipation before he relented.

"I only used a volt weapon for a little over a year. Shortly before the civil war came to an end I found out that the weapon I used was never even mine to begin with." Varen explained.

"It was your sister's right?" Melissa asked nearly falling off her seat as she was sitting so far on the edge of it. Varen nodded and continued.

"Very good, yes, it belonged to my sister Rin. She died before she could come to West Genetics, but unknown to either of us at the time she was a Novaborn. So, she had a weapon even though she had never called it.

I can't be completely certain, but being a male Novaborn it seems that I can wield the weapons of Pandora who have placed enough trust in me to allow it. I don't know if that is something specific to me or male Novaborn in general, but since I am the only one we may never know. Regardless, I cannot summon my own weapon. I can only call on the weapons entrusted to me."

"Like my mom's?" Attia asked and Varen thought for a few moments.

"Can't say for certain, but I think so. I never called Elizabeth's, but I'm confident we trusted in one another more than enough that I could if I needed to." He answered.

"Like Anti-Nova…" Melissa trailed off and Arnette's head turned towards the girl quickly.

"How…" Arnette began to ask, but fell silent.

"Anti-Nova isn't common knowledge Ms. Albright. I'll give you credit where credit is due and say I'm a bit impressed at the amount of knowledge you have on Pandora history. Especially only a month into your first year." Varen said with a grin. Melissa sat back shyly and folded her hands.

"Sorry, I just like to read a lot and am a little obsessed with Pandora before the war. The strongest Pandora to ever exist fought back then and nothing excites me more than to learn more about them." The girl said.

"Our parents? They really were as strong as the stories say?" Tina asked lifting her head from taking a bite.

"They were, and still are. Your mom was a self-sacrificing Pandora who never backed down. She was unrivaled in speed and even taught Arnette during the war." Varen replied to the teal haired girl who smiled widely.

"That's true. Cassie is a great Pandora." Arnette agreed.

"Dad? What's Anti-Nova?" Skylar asked bringing the topic back around to the very thing that had surprised him when Melissa mentioned it. Again, Arnette looked over at him silently waiting for him to answer.

"Just how much do you know? I'm curious now." Varen asked towards Melissa. She sat up straight and began thinking about all the details she knew.

"Well, it was the very first volt weapon. Maria Lancelot used it before the Pandora were created. After she died, her daughter inherited it and used it for a number of years. When she died the weapon disappeared with her. No one has seen it since." Melissa answered.

"You're close. The weapon was handed down from Maria to Chiffon. Chiffon was the last owner of Anti-Nova, but she wasn't the last to wield it. I was." Varen said making Melissa's eyes widen.

"Wait…that wasn't anywhere I read. I thought it was a lost relic?" The girl asked and Varen shook his head.

"I only used it once. Against Charon Fairchild at the end of the civil war. In the final moments against her Maria Lancelot entrusted the weapon to me and I used it to defeat her. This is also the answer to the question of why I will not wield another weapon. Anti-Nova is not a normal volt weapon. Using it causes great strain on the body and if you are not careful it can take control of you. From the moment I summoned my sister's weapon to the day I used Anti-Nova I spilled more human blood than Nova blood. After using that weapon I decided I was done." Varen explained.

"So, the weapon is lost?" Attia asked and Varen nodded.

"Maria trusted in me to use it in that moment, but I would never dare trying again. It never belonged to me. I don't even fully know if it ever truly belonged to Chiffon. It may very well still be owned by Maria." Varen answered.

"I thought volt weapons were unique to the user?" Tina asked.

"Typically you are correct. However, Novaborn weapons are different. They can be inherited from family members. Chiffon was Maria's daughter so it was logical that she inherits Anti-Nova. Chiffon, Charon, and Claire's deaths marked the end of their bloodline and what I assume means the end of Anti-Nova." Varen said.

"So, I could inherit Aunt Rin's?" Skylar asked.

"It's possible, yes. I've been thinking about that for a few months now. Nothing is guaranteed, but yes, you very well might inherit her sword." Varen answered.

"That's so cool!" Melissa shouted a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Lucky!" Attia chimed in.

"Can we let the history lesson take a break for a little bit so we can eat now?" Arnette asked shaking her head. Varen chuckled and nodded.

"She's right, come on let's eat. There will be plenty of time for stories another night." He said.

Late into the night the girls were all laying on the floor of Skylar's room staring up at the ceiling. Varen and Arnette had gone to bed long ago, but the girls were finding it hard to fall asleep still too excited to be together for the night.

"Do you think it's true? What your dad said about Anti-Nova being lost?" Melissa asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. If anyone knows it would be him, he was Chiffon's Limiter after all." Skylar answered.

"She died in Spireach right? Saving Ms. Evans?" Attia asked rolling over so she could see the others.

"Dad doesn't talk about her very much so I don't know many of the details aside from what's in books, but yeah." Skylar responded.

"Your mom said he lost his best friend up there. I can't imagine what that was like." Tina said sadly.

"I think she was more than just his friend. Probably why he doesn't talk about her very much. I've only caught bits and pieces, but I think they were in love. He still has her stigmata too." Skylar said.

"Think so? That's so sad." Attia replied somberly.

"He took my mom's stigmata after the war becoming an official pair, but Chiffon's stigmata remains on his back as well. I guess he didn't want to give it up. Even if it doesn't function he keeps it as a reminder of her." Skylar explained.

"Your mom's ok with that? I'd be jealous." Melissa said and Skylar laughed.

"My mom's not like that. Trust me her and dad are all over each other it's gross. Chiffon was one of her best friends too. I think my dad's just loyal to his friends and has a hard time letting go. My mom knows that so it doesn't bother her." Skylar answered.

"Your dad is so romantic." Tina said wistfully and caught a pillow to the face.

"I hate all of you." Skylar chided as the girls giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Twenty girls from the first year class were lined up in front of Arnette and she looked over each girl slowly. The sky was clear and the temperature warm as she walked along the row of students. This area was typically used to practice the use of volt weapons, but today it would serve a different purpose. This would be the first section of first years to begin attempting to summon their volt weapons. A necessary step for each of the girls in becoming a Pandora.

What made this day particularly different, however, was the fact that along the side of the field a group of people stood watching. A group of people who normally were not required to attend. This group of twenty students were the top of their class so far in the first month and so earned the right to make their attempts first.

Varen stood next to Kyoichi Minase, Abel Rotomaster, and Andre Francois talking with one another. From where Skylar stood amongst her classmates the four men chatted with each other and every now and again they would grin. A little further away was both the heads of the medical facilities at West Genetics, Roxanne Elipton and Amelia Evans. Clipboards and folders were clutched in their arms as they talked with one another looking over the girls.

The most unnerving was the headmaster, Elizabeth Francois and the assistant headmaster, Ticy Rotomaster were also in attendance. Beside them stood Ingrid Bernstein, Cassie Minase, and Charles Bonaparte. The top administration of the facility was all watching as if this were some great event. Skylar knew that it was most likely because their children were all part of this group of twenty and wanted to see how they did. She couldn't shake the feeling, however, that their presence went further than just to see their children's progress.

"Summoning a volt weapon is the most vital portion of your training to become a Pandora. Without it, you have no way of defending yourself. Without it, you cannot defeat the Nova. All of you are here because of your compatibility with the stigmata implanted in your body. You already know the base concepts of accessing that stigmata and drawing energy from it. You must draw that energy and force it to take physical shape in your hands. With practice it will become second nature to you, and you will be able to bring it forth instantaneously." Arnette said throwing her arm out wide. Lights danced through the air until the pole of her scythe appeared in her hand taking form.

"Wow…" One of the girl's said as the scythe fully appeared stretching out away from her body.

"What do you think?" Andre asked quietly.

"Not sure yet. I might be more nervous than Skylar to be honest." Varen answered looking at his daughter out on the field.

"Me too. I think Elizabeth is the same, that's why she's here. She wouldn't miss this for the world." Andre responded and Varen slapped him on the back lightly.

"Attia will do great. Tina too." Varen said looking back at Kyoichi.

"When are you two going to join the club?" Kyoichi asked nudging Abel with his shoulder.

"We like coming home to a quiet house without the noise and mess of children. Besides, it's not like your kids don't spend enough time with us as is. It's like we have three kids already." Abel answered with a laugh.

"That is a bit strange. They are always at Varen's or your place. They never seem to come over to ours." Andre said tapping his chin.

"Who wants to hang out at the headmaster's house? That sounds like loads of fun." Varen muttered rolling his eyes. Kyoichi snickered in response.

"We are plenty fun!" Andre argued.

"I'm sure. I bet you and Elizabeth would talk about school and how important it is. I bet it's like being in a classroom over there." Varen continued.

"I'm sorry, but what was that Mr. Askiligar?" Elizabeth asked strolling over and standing nearby, her arms crossed. Varen glanced over at her and shrugged.

"I was just telling Andre that the kids avoid your place because you're boring and a pain to deal with." Varen answered making everyone's eyes widen in shock. Elizabeth blinked a few times trying to process his statement.

"I am not boring or a pain to deal with! Andre, tell him I'm not!" Elizabeth argued losing her composure. Andre put his head in his hands and sighed.

"You are the only person capable of doing this to her." He lamented.

"Melissa Albright, begin!" Arnette commanded and everyone turned to pay attention to the field once more.

"I like that girl. She is a sweetheart." Elizabeth said as the girl stepped forward from the row of students.

"Me too, she comes by with the others a lot." Ticy agreed joining the others.

Melissa held her hand out and closed her eyes focusing everything on activating her stigmata. She trembled slightly from nervousness as well as the process of activating the stigmata. For the first years this was all still new, and using their stigmata drained them heavily. It would take time to build up the necessary energy and discipline to use it properly.

"Don't force it Melissa. Your weapon is already out there; you do not need to create it. You only need to call for it." Arnette encouraged watching the girl begin to sweat. She dropped to a knee and Arnette took a step forward instinctively.

"No! I can do this…" Melissa said through labored breath and Arnette stopped. A shimmer appeared in the air ahead of Melissa before it expanded and sparks of light took form. A small smile crossed Arnette's lips as she stepped back and a long curved object coalesced into her hand.

"Congratulations Ms. Albright. First to attempt, and first to succeed." Arnette said. Melissa regained her footing breathing heavily as she looked at the bow in her hands. She looked over at Arnette who stepped aside and gave her a simple nod. Melissa stretched her left arm ahead of her holding the bow and used her right hand to grab the string. As her fingers wrapped around it an arrow appeared nocked and ready seemingly made of pure energy. She pulled it back swiftly and let the arrow fly and it exploded against the reinforced wall on the far end of the field.

"Long range attacker. She will be a striker then yes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Depends on her skill and the strength of her bow. She could be a finisher if she's good enough." Varen answered.

"Regardless, good for her. Lot of pressure being the first to make the attempt and she succeeded. That's a weight off the shoulders for sure." Abel said.

"Skylar Askiligar, begin!" Arnette ordered and Varen watched his daughter step forward. He noticed Amelia and Roxanne paying very close attention as the girl held her hand out.

"Natural born so she has no implanted stigmata. How does this work?" Kyoichi asked.

"The stigmata material is in our bodies, not an implant. Same process, but she must pass the energy through her entire body as opposed to a localized area where stigmata is implanted." Varen answered without looking away.

"Excited?" Ticy asked and Varen's head didn't move.

"Yes…and no." He answered honestly as Skylar began to channel energy through her body calling on the stigmata cells in her body to activate. Skylar bit down hard feeling the cells in her body beginning to fire off filling her with energy. Unlike the other girls it took more to keep hers in check as it was present in her entire body. For once she was thankful for all the time her dad had spent with her helping her to understand it.

"Aunt Rin…help me…" She whispered quietly stretching her fingers out and blinking heavily. Roxanne took a step forward jerking her head towards Arnette who also fought to stay in her place. Lines of Nova energy appeared across Skylar's eyes and they began to glow yellow. Until now her eyes had been normal, but now showed signs of a true Novaborn.

"Varen?" Ticy asked, but he still seemed as if nothing had happened.

"Calling the weapon must be what fully awakens a Novaborn. My sister never had eyes like that because she never got to use her weapon. Chiffon, Charon, and Claire all did and now Skylar will too." He explained.

"Can you feel it Skylar?" Arnette asked and the girl nodded closing her eyes tightly and forcing the energy in her body to reach out and latch onto the physical manifestation of her volt weapon. She closed her fist around the handle as it appeared in her hand. The energy continued further forming into the rest of the weapon and then as suddenly as it began everything was calm. The energy in her body receded and was replaced by an intense feeling of fear and dread. Skylar kept her eyes closed willing for the feeling to vanish, but it only intensified further.

"What…" Amelia trailed off dropping the folders in her hands to the ground. Arnette turned her head towards Varen her mouth hanging open and all he could do was stare back at her dumbfounded.

"No!" Skylar screamed opening her eyes and dropping the weapon in her hand. She fell to the ground on her knees burying her face in her hands crying violently as Melissa knelt beside her holding her tightly. Attia and Tina ran over putting their hands on her shoulders as she sobbed shaking her head back and forth.

"Is that…" Elizabeth began and Varen started walking forward away from them towards the students. The weapon Skylar had dropped landed blade down in the dirt and swayed back and forth gently. A long elegant blade with a slight curve leading to a handguard and decorated handle.

"Yes, Charon's katana." Varen answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Skylar sat upright violently clutching her chest while trying to catch her breath. She gulped down large breaths of air while sitting on her bed in the darkness. She shivered realizing that her pajamas were soaked through from sweat. As her heart rate slowed and her breathing calmed she cringed at how disgusting she felt in her clothing. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the dresser finding a new pair of pajamas to wear.

"Gross." She said quietly dropping her damp pajamas into the dirty laundry bin near her door. A quick glance at the clock showed it was only shortly after midnight. Skylar opened the door to her bedroom and walked quietly down the hallway heading for the stairs. Her mouth was dry and hopefully after a quick drink she could fall back asleep. Her feet stepped down the steps until she was on the ground floor and she yawned rubbing her eyes as she pushed the door open leading into the kitchen.

"A bit late to be up on a school night isn't it?" Varen asked turning his head towards her from where he was seated on a stool in the kitchen. His arms were resting on the countertop as he regarded her and she almost cried out in surprise. After the initial shock wore off she took a deep breath and walked towards the cupboard.

"I was thirsty and woke up. You can't exactly criticize by the way." Skylar answered making Varen grin.

"True enough, I have to be up early to meet with Elizabeth, but couldn't sleep." He said as she grabbed a glass and began pouring water into it.

"Because of me." Skylar said quietly and his silence was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"It's a unique situation." Her father said after a long silence. She drank half the glass before setting it down on the counter.

"Don't you care at all about how I feel?" Skylar asked a bit more forcefully than she meant to, but her emotions were beginning to get the better of her. Varen didn't seem offended or upset by her slight outburst.

"Of course I do. That's why it's important to try and understand what happened. I want to have answers for you and not just opinions and ideas." He answered and a bit of guilt crept into her thoughts. Her father was only trying to work towards providing her answers to assuage her fears and doubts.

"Sorry." She whispered taking another drink.

"It's ok. Do you want to talk about it? Since we're both up." He asked. Skylar thought about it a moment before sitting in the stool next to him resting her head on her hands.

"Well…I thought you said volt weapons were unique? Or in the case of Novaborn they can inherit a weapon from their ancestor?" Skylar asked.

"That's correct, or rather it was correct. The volt weapon that answered your call is without a doubt, Charon Fairchild's weapon. A weapon that you have no blood ties to." He responded.

"Dark Valkyrie. It's called Dark Valkyrie." Skylar said. Varen put his arm around his daughter pulling her so she leaned against him.

"No one ever knew the name of hers nor Claire's volt weapon so thank you. The name of the weapon could be another piece to the puzzle." He said.

"You've always said that you considered her a victim. A casualty of the Pandora Civil War. I've heard that in your class the war is a big portion of your curriculum. She killed a lot of people. She did that to you." Skylar said pointing up towards his face. A scar ran down the side of his face near his eye.

"Correct." He said letting her continue.

"It's hard for me to understand how you and mom can be so understanding. When I held her weapon I felt…strange. Like I could sense all the lives that blade took. As far as I'm aware there is very little information about Charon or her sister from before the war. It almost seems glossed over. Mom said you were the one who uncovered their past and yet none of it is discussed in detail. In all our talks it is something that you almost seem to avoid. It's not just them either, you also talk little about Chiffon. Who were the Fairchild's?" Skylar asked. Varen sat silent for what felt an eternity. She began to worry that she had asked something inappropriate and had crossed the line.

Varen stood without saying anything and walked through the door leading back into the living room making Skylar sit in confusion alone. The guilt began to fill her mind once more that she had somehow upset her father or brought some form of pain to him. It wasn't long before the door swung open again and he came back in sliding a photograph in front of her. He took his seat once more as she picked it up looking over the picture.

A girl standing amongst a field of flowers, her arms stretched wide. A bright smile crossed her face as she looked up into the sunlight. She looked to be no older than eight or nine years old with black hair that fell down to her shoulder blades. She wore a simple blue dress with white trim. Skylar looked over at her father confused who stood once more and poured himself a glass of water before sitting down.

"A Novaborn's weapon causes wounds that do not heal like a normal wound. It leaves a scar that will never disappear. This one over my eye was from Charon. Ticy, the assistant headmaster carries one across her neck from her as well. Your mother was pierced numerous times by Claire's weapons and bears those scars too.

Those two did in fact kill numerous people. They killed Attia Simmons, one of our best friends. At one point they killed Ticy and your mother during the final battle here at West Genetics. They only lived due to the intervention of a power far greater than anyone can explain. Your question of how we can be so understanding is more than valid." He explained.

"So, why?" Skylar asked hesitantly.

"That photo is one I keep for myself whenever I start wondering the same thing. I found that at Chevalier HQ in Midland. When we overthrew their authority my primary objective was to find answers surrounding Royal Blood. That was Charon Fairchild before she became the Ebony Princess. A normal girl no different than you. A world and life full of dreams ahead of her. A world that would be shattered and torn apart at the hands of Chevalier." He answered and Skylar looked back down at the picture of the young girl.

"She looks so happy."

"I'm sure she was. It wasn't long after this picture was taken that Chevalier began experimenting on her and indoctrinating her. For over half a decade they tortured her body and mind bending and molding her into the ruthless assassin they wanted her to be." Skylar shivered at the thought as he spoke.

"That's horrible. She looked so pretty and full of life." Skylar said and Varen nodded.

"Skylar, if you live in the moment you will find that your life can be exciting and spontaneous. Alternatively, you will also find that living with such short sight means that you fail to understand the larger picture. In the moment, Charon and Claire deserved to die for the blood on their hands. The larger picture, however, was that there were those who controlled them and used them to bloody their hands so that the puppet masters behind the signs did not bloody their own hands." Varen said and Skylar nodded slowly.

"Chevalier." She stated.

"Amelia Evans, you know her right?"

"Yeah, she runs the medical facility with Ms. Elipton."

"Exactly. You know a bit of what happened in Spireach a long time ago. It was Chevalier who caused Amelia to novalize. It was they who pushed her and her friends to the brink and caused that incident. Make no mistake, Amelia's novalization was what killed Chiffon. Her guilt for causing her death is a burden she continues to carry. We all knew the bigger picture that night, though. We knew who was at fault and who was behind that horrible event. That is why we chose to risk everything, start a war, and save Amelia. Regardless that she had caused the death of one of our dearest friends." He finished.

"Did you…love her?" Skylar asked. The question had popped into her mind and with her father being more open than normal her curiosity was now overpowering her judgement. Her father swallowed hard before nodding once quickly.

"I did, very much." His answer was quick and concise. Skylar put her hand on his arm making him look over at her.

"I'm sorry she died." He smiled at her and put his hand on hers.

"Me too." He answered.

"Dad…will you tell me about her?" Skylar asked.

"About Chiffon?" He asked and Skylar shook her head.

"No, about Charon. I want to know why her weapon came to me, and I think the first step is trying to understand her. So, please…will you tell me?" Varen looked at the clock and stood refilling their glasses with more water.

"Alright, but listen to me Skylar. Much of her story is unknown to the world. Not even Elizabeth knows everything I found out from Chevalier. This remains between you and I for now, understand?" He asked.

"I understand." She answered expectantly.

"Good, then I'll tell you how that happy little girl in the photo descended into madness. How she became the Ebony Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What are you?!" The Pandora cried out slashing her sword high defensively. It connected with her opponent's weapon sending a shower of sparks the lit the dimly lit room for a moment. The impact caused a vibration in her arms that spread down through her entire body. Behind her a younger man slammed a magazine into his rifle shouldering it in one swift motion.

"Move Kim!" The man yelled and the girl dove sideways her blonde hair trailing behind her as the rifle erupted in a cacophony of sound. Bright flashes of light from the muzzle illuminated the room. Ahead of him the bullets impacted into the figure Kim had been fighting. Sparks exploded off the armor the figure wore and as the clip went dry his heart sank seeing that although his aim had been true, the armor had withstood the attack.

"Caleb!" Kim shouted throwing herself between the man and the enemy who rushed ahead at a blinding speed. She weaved her sword back and forth as Caleb leapt away gaining more distance. She couldn't even see who or what she was fighting very well. The armor was so dark and seemed to draw the shadows into it obscuring whoever was wearing it. The only thing Kim knew right now was that whatever she faced was far stronger and faster than anything she had seen before.

"Just die!" Caleb yelled shoving another clip into the rifle and pressing the bolt catch to load the first round into the chamber. Kim staggered backwards as the figure spun kicking her along the side of her face spinning her in a circle. Caleb raised his rifle high squeezing the trigger as the shadowy enemy jumped over Kim's head landing behind her in between him and the Pandora.

"Ah…" Kim choked dropping her sword to the ground. Caleb's rifle fell from his hands as well as he stared at the back of Kim's head. He reached out towards her feeling tears well up in his eyes. Between them stood a girl in black armor, a faceplate covering her features and long black hair spilling out the back. Both of her arms were extended, one towards him, and one towards Kim. A katana in each hand stretched out from her hands, one through his throat, and the other through the back of Kim's neck.

"No…" The man forced out of his mouth as the girl retracted the blades, Caleb and Kim falling to the floor. Blood began to pool around them as he continued to claw at the wooden floor trying to reach the fallen Pandora.

"Chevalier sends their regards Captain." The voice that came from the girl was almost mechanical. The faceplate distorted her voice so it was indistinguishable. He looked up at her as his vision began to cloud. She dragged the katana that had pierced Kim's neck over his chest wiping her blood on his shirt before the weapon disappeared into fragments of light. Everything went black as she walked away dissolving into the shadows.

"Quite incredible doctor. I'm speechless." A man wearing a black suit said standing in front of a large viewing window. Another man next to him wearing a lab coat smiled nodding.

"Her sister is only marginally weaker. Both are the perfect weapon you've been looking for." The man in the lab coat responded. Water sprayed across the window they were looking into as a jets of decontamination fluid came to life soaking the girl inside. It only lasted a few seconds and a light inside glowed a bright green indicating the door was now open. She walked through the door leading to where the two men stood and she stopped before them bowing low.

"I have returned doctor." She said standing up straight once more. The man in the suit was unnerved by the fact that she stood naked and seemed to not notice nor care. Her expression was one that seemed devoid of any emotion.

"Thank you child you've done well. Get dressed, your sister is waiting for you." The doctor said and the girl bowed once more before turning and walking through another door leading out of the lab the two men stood in.

"It is not often that I find speaking difficult, but I must say I am thoroughly pleased with your progress. What are her capabilities doctor?"

"Charon exhibits a number of unique abilities that she can use to perform the necessary jobs assigned to her. Short range teleportation, shadow bending, and mind invasion are among the unique talents she possesses in addition to standard Pandora skills."

"Mind invasion?" The man in the suit asked. The doctor nodded with a smile.

"She can project herself into the dreams and thoughts of others. Once she has done so she can influence or attack them at her discretion. She can even kill without ever coming face to face with her target."

"Astonishing. What about her primary purpose? Is she capable of it?" The doctor thought about the question for a few moments before shaking his head.

"Not yet. Even with Claire I do not believe they could match her strength. It's too early, however. Given time I am sure Charon and Claire will surpass her in every way. When the time comes Director if Chevalier wants Chiffon Fairchild removed, these two will do it."

"Charon!" Claire said standing up from her chair and running over to hug her sister. Long silver hair fell down to her lower back as she wrapped her arms around Charon's neck. She felt her sister's arms wrap around her waist hugging her back.

"I'm back." Charon said pulling back from her sister.

"Was the doctor pleased? Did you do well?" Claire asked looking over Charon for any wounds.

"Yes, it all went perfectly. I think he was quite happy." Claire's face broke into a wide smile hearing the news.

"That's great isn't it?"

"Yes, I suspect next time we will both be sent." Charon answered. Claire nodded reaching down taking Charon's hand in hers.

"I won't let you down I promise. Together we'll stop everyone who dares oppose Chevalier."

"Yes…we will." Charon agreed.

A sharp pain lanced through Charon's face as her head jerked violently to the side. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. She turned her head forward just in time for another gloves fist to connect with her jaw twisting her neck the opposite direction. Blood ran down her nose and mouth dripping onto her lap. Tied down to a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room all she could do was accept the punishment being inflicted.

Two weeks after she successfully performed her duty, she was once more sent out with Claire beside her to eliminate three Pandora. Three Pandora that were deemed traitors to Chevalier. They had succeeded in their mission, but the trio of Pandora had proved slightly difficult to silence. One almost escaped after she dove out a window onto the street below. Claire gave chase and managed to finish her, but a civilian had been walking on that same street the moment Claire pulled her rapier from the dead Pandora's chest. Without hesitation Claire killed the man. Their missions were to be in secret with no witnesses, but a dead bystander meant headaches for Chevalier.

The man who stood in front of Charon walked over to a table and grabbed the handle of a blade. Charon swallowed watching him as he turned and approached. She breathed quickly tensing her body before he pulled back and drove the blade through her shoulder. She bit down hard fighting against the pain drawing fresh blood from her lip.

"Your pain tolerance is second to none Charon. You and I both know this hurts. Why do you make me go to such lengths?" Another man in a lab coat said from the shadows. He leaned against the wall in the corner of the room. Charon looked over at him, her head shaking from the pain.

"It will not happen again." Charon said quietly. The man holding the blade slid it from her shoulder slowly making her cringe.

"Chevalier has entrusted you and Claire with a responsibility that you should be proud of. The two of you are the primary keepers of the peace. Without you these traitors and terrorists would be free to cause chaos in the world. That is why it is of the utmost importance you follow your orders perfectly." The doctor explained.

"Yes, Dr. Michaels. I understand." She answered. Dr. Michaels was one of the top biological and Nova stigmata researchers with Chevalier. The administration of Chevalier had tasked him with this project nearly thirteen years ago. To use genetic material from Maria Lancelot to create artificial Novaborn. After the birth of Chiffon Fairchild and her extraordinary abilities Chevalier needed a deterrent. An ace in the hole in case Gengo Aoi decided to use Chiffon against them someday. Thus, Claire and Charon were created and molded into soldiers under Dr. Michaels watchful eye.

"Your talents are far above that of Pandora. Claire and you should have easily dispatched your targets with minimal effort. Your failure to do so caused the death of an innocent civilian." Dr. Michaels explained and Charon nodded.

It had been her decision to protect Claire and take the blame herself. Charon had reported that it was her who killed the civilian and failed to kill the target cleanly. Despite Claire's protest Charon submitted the report and kept her sister safe for now. Claire was still developing her abilities and wasn't as strong as Charon. Although created at the same time Charon thought of her more like a little sister and Claire treated her as the older one. It was her responsibility to protect her.

"I truly hope you understand your job from now on Charon. I do not like doing this to you, but it is necessary." Dr. Michaels said nodding to the man before her. Her back arched and her mouth opened in a soundless scream as he drove the blade through her stomach. A tear ran down her cheek as he twisted the blade before ripping it free from her body.

"Forgive…me." She choked letting her head hang limp.

"You will be forgiven child do not fear. Your ability to heal wounds is enough to keep you alive. When tonight is over I know you will have learned your lesson and tomorrow we can prepare for a new day." Dr. Michaels smiled nodding once more. The man took the blade and rested the tip on her thigh pointing down. After waiting a few seconds, he pushed it through her leg cleanly drawing a scream from her mouth. She could no longer fight the pain and screamed long into the night.

Hours later two men dumped her into the room she shared with Claire. Her sister fell to the floor beside her. Blood covered her body and she was bruised to the point where she was almost unrecognizable. Claire cried holding her sister in her arms rocking her slowly.

"Why did you do that Charon? It was my fault." Claire sobbed.

"I'll always protect you." Charon managed to say before losing consciousness. Claire held her for the remainder of the night swearing that she would never make another mistake that brought harm to Charon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Director Grant, Claire and I can handle this. Give the order and Kyle Monroe will be dead tonight." Charon said standing at attention facing the desk. The man seated behind the desk was the same one who had she had met that night two years ago after her first successfully mission. The same man who ran the most powerful military in the word. Chevalier.

"You both have performed your duties without fail for two years now. I have no doubts that you would be able to make good on that promise." The Director said looking up at the two girls who stood side by side. Claire stood beside Charon letting her sister do the talking for them. They both wore their modified Chevalier uniforms that were devoid of any insignias or identifying marks. Aside from the Director and the doctors back home their interaction with others was strictly prohibited.

With such rules in place those that encountered them could only guess who they were. Rumors circulated and over the last couple years their reputation within Chevalier began to grow. The only thing people knew was to avoid them, and never speak to them. Those that did tended to wind up dead or missing.

"Then may we deploy?" Charon asked and the man waved a hand dismissively.

"No, Chevalier has other plans to handle Kyle Monroe and the Novitiates." The man answered. Charon twitched slightly, but held her composure. Insubordination towards the Director would mean severe punishment from Dr. Michaels.

"Sir, it is our responsibility to put down any threat to Chevalier. The Novitiates are terrorists stealing genetic materials from Chevalier and attacking facilities of ours. Please, let us do our job and uphold Chevalier's rule." Charon said and the man smiled folding his hands.

"Ah Charon Fairchild. You are a steadfast defender of Chevalier and you and Claire never hesitate to protect our ideals. I fear for where we may have ended up without both of your help. I want you both to know that I would not hold you back unless I had utmost confidence the situation would be resolved by other means. Just this once I must ask you both to stand down. There will be plenty more blood for you to spill in the coming days do not fret." Director Grant said. Charon took a deep breath and nodded.

"I understand sir, forgive my lack of discretion."

"Loyalty to and a drive to give everything for Chevalier is not something to ask forgiveness for. You are dismissed girls, thank you." He said looking back down at the papers on his desk.

"Thank you sir." Both the girls said in unison before turning on their heels and walking out of the large office. The maneuvered through the hallways heading back towards the Interceptor landing pads to return back home in Asakura.

"It's strange yeah? Why would we not be deployed for something like this? Did we do something wrong?" Claire asked. A slight hint of worry in her voice. For the most part Charon had taken the brunt of any punishment they were subjected to. There were a few occasions where they both had to suffer for not performing perfectly. Even the smallest of infractions meant hours of excruciating pain. Bringing them close to death before injecting them with steroids and adrenaline to revitalize them was the preferred method of punishment. It drove them to perform better and train harder to please Dr. Michaels.

"It is, but no, I do not believe we have any fault here." Charon answered and Claire seemed to relax. They passed a Pandora and Limiter who looked at them for a moment before averting their eyes quickly.

"I don't like the thought of our enemies being free to do what they wish. What if something bad happens? Don't these people realize Chevalier keeps everyone safe?" Claire asked and Charon shrugged.

"Most people are blind. That is why you and I must work the shadows to keep everyone safe. Just like our mother did?" Charon said.

"Mother didn't fight in the shadows; she was revered as a goddess." Claire corrected and Charon nodded.

"Our time will come dear sister. For now, we must follow Director Grant and Dr. Michaels in order to keep everyone safe."

"What about our other sister? We've never even met her." Claire asked and Charon stopped turning to face her.

"Do not speak of her Claire…ever. Gengo Aoi seduced our mother. The result was a girl who does not even realize what she's capable of. She is a loose cannon that could threaten everything we hold dear. We are Novaborn and as such we have responsibilities to uphold. Responsibilities that she does not value nor care about and would rather play schoolgirl. No…we have no other sister, just each other." Charon answered sternly. Claire nodded and forced a smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Her sister answered as they walked out onto the pad and climbed onto the Interceptor to return home.

Claire opened the door to their room suddenly making Charon sit up in surprise. Her sister's face was one of amazement and wonder. She walked over and threw a folder onto the bed where Charon was lying. Claire didn't say anything, but simply motioned to the folder silently asking Charon to open it. She flipped the top open and scanned over the documents within. It only took a second for her own eyes to widen.

"It's been ended?" Charon asked and Claire nodded. It had only been a few months since their meeting with Director Grant. He assured them that the situation with the Novitiates would be handled and although Charon was hesitant the reports she now read indicated the threat was finished. She rifled through the papers quickly reading the lines of information as fast as she could. She stopped on one of the papers and picked it up holding up closer to her face.

"One man did it." Claire said at last.

"Novaborn? It says it right here." Charon said in shock. Claire sat down beside her on the bed looking at the paper.

"Yeah, just like us. Dr. Michaels is losing his mind over it." Claire said.

"Did Director Grant know about him? He must have. Another Novaborn besides us." Charon said putting her hand over her heart. Claire looked at her oddly and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Charon looked over at her and nodded.

"Yes, it's just…my heart. It's never beat this fast before and I don't know why." Charon answered. They both looked back down at the paper showing the details on the man. Charon ran her finger over a single word below his picture.

"Justicar."

Dr. Michaels slapped Charon hard across the face, but she quickly turned her head back to face him. He slapped her once more turning her cheeks red from the impact, but again she held her ground. He was furious clutching the folder her and Claire had been reading in his hand.

"How dare you take confidential documents!" He roared advancing on her and shoving her against the wall. Charon didn't know Claire had stolen the folder and now kept her mouth shut prepared to once more protect her sister. He grabbed her by the throat squeezing tightly until she could no longer get air. As her face turned blue and her eyes bulged her released his grip at last letter her fall to the floor gasping.

"Who…who is he?" Charon asked ignoring the pain and anger directed at her. Dr. Michaels eyes flashed angrily as he kicked her across the face sending her toppling to the floor.

"Insolent girl! What has gotten into you? After all I've done for you! I gave you life and a home!" He screamed as she forced herself back to her knees.

"Who is he?! I have to know!" Charon begged.

"This folder does not concern you Charon Fairchild! Your job and everything else in your life shall be whatever I tell you it is. You forget your place girl." He answered. She struggled to her feet leaning against the wall and breathed heavily.

"I have to find him." Charon said. The anger intensified in the man and he sent his fist into her face grabbing her by the neck before she could fall to the floor again.

"You will do no such thing! Get back in your room Charon or so help me I will tear your head off your shoulders and leave it in your bed for Claire to find." It was then that Charon felt something she hadn't before. Perhaps it was the mention of Claire's name or a culmination of all the years past, but an incredible amount of rage filled her body and blinded her. She found herself with her hand around Dr. Michael's throat holding him on his knees glaring down into his eyes.

"You will never touch Claire!" Charon screamed, her entire body shaking with anger. Her other hand was high above her head in a fist threatening to strike him at any moment.

"You are mine Charon Fairchild! Both of you!" The man argued back. Outside the room other doctors and scientists scrambled to open the locked door and intervene. Guards rushed in trying to access the door codes to open it.

"Not anymore." Charon said calmly, a katana appearing in her hand. She squeezed the man's throat making him choke and gasp for air. In one swift motion she drove the sword down his throat and retracted it. Dr. Michaels gurgled and spasmed on the ground dying slowly. The door to the room burst open as guards ran in raising their rifles and squeezing the triggers. Charon's katana danced around her body deflecting the bullets with ease while she accelerated forward thrusting the blade through the nearest guard's chest. Like an animal she dashed back and forth cutting the men down before they could even see her.

"Sound the alarm, get out of here!" One of the scientists yelled backing away from the carnage Charon was inflicting within the room. He turned to run nearly running into Claire who looked past him at her sister who was covering the walls and floor in the blood with her blade.

"Traitors…" Claire whispered looking at the scientist who trembled before her.

"No…please no!" He begged. Claire punched her fists forward calling her rapiers into her hands and impaled the man before he could run. Pandemonium erupted in the facility as she slid the weapons free of his body and flipped them around. Long, snake like whips extended from the other side of the handles and she sent her arms in a flurry of motion slashing the whips across anyone she could see. With the guards dispatched Charon dove through the door cutting down anyone that Claire's whips could not reach.

It took them only ten minutes. Ten minutes until every living person in the place they called home was dead. Every room, and every hall was soaked in blood from the men and women they killed. Charon and Claire sat on their bed, their faces and clothes stained red as they held hands in silence.

"What do we do now?" Claire asked breaking the silence. Charon stood and pulled her sister up with her.

"We go to where we should have been all this time. Come on." Charon gathered what little possessions they had and led Claire towards the landing platform where a lone Interceptor waited. They both climbed in and started the engines letting it warm up. They were both trained in the functions of the aircraft and could fly it well enough. It only took a few hours to reach their new home.

"Oh my god…what happened…you can't go in there!" A Pandora cried out as Charon and Claire stormed past her shoving the large set of double doors open. They were still covered the dried blood of the people they had killed. Their hair was plastered to their heads and faces as they marched in front of Director Grant. He looked up at their sudden entrance initially with irritation, but then what seemed to be curiosity and even some concern.

"Good heavens girls what happened to you both?" He asked waving a hand towards the Pandora who reluctantly backed out of the room closing the door behind her.

"We killed them all sir. Everyone in our home." Charon answered. Director Grant's face did not waver as he looked over the girls.

"Why?"

"They were traitors. Dr. Michaels claimed us as his property. Our purpose is to protect Chevalier. We belong to Chevalier, not to him. He thought to keep us for himself. To steal us from Chevalier…from you, sir." Charon answered. The man tapped his fingers together and slowly began to smile.

"And now you have come here seeking shelter?" He asked.

"We are home. Only you can command us sir. You are Chevalier's will, and we will be your right and left hand." Charon answered. The man stood and came around the desk. As he did he saw that Charon held a folder in one of her hands. He grasped both girls by their shoulders and nodded.

"Then welcome home, and well done. I am pleased that you came of your own free will to me. Your loyalty to Chevalier is unmatched. What do you have there?" He asked pointing at the folder. Charon swallowed hard looking down at the blood stained folder.

"With respect sir, may I ask for something?" Director Grants cocked his head intrigued at her request.

"You have never asked for anything before." He said and she nodded slowly.

"I've never wanted anything before." Charon answered.

"You both have done much for us, and I know you will continue. If it is in my power, you will have it." The man said and Charon's eyes widened. Once more her heart began to beat harder as she handed the folder to him. He opened it and glanced at the contents before looking back into her glowing eyes.

"Him…I want him." She answered. He held her gaze for a few seconds trying to read her before answering.

"Done."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Claire stood in the corner of their room nervously watching as Charon destroyed everything in her sight. The table and chairs they used to eat meals were splintered and broken into pieces. Their closet was torn apart with clothing littering the floor everywhere. Her fury was uncontainable and Claire stood in silence watching as her sister's emotions boiled over. Director Grant stood beside Claire watching sadly as the girl's anger played out until there was nothing left to destroy. She turned towards Claire and him, her chest heaving as she caught her breath.

"You said he would be mine!" She screamed making Claire flinch.

"That was before." The man answered and her glowing eyes flashed brightly.

"My entire life has been dedicated to Chevalier. Dedicated to protecting everyone by enforcing your will. Claire and I have asked for nothing in return. We trained, suffered, and bled for years to become the perfect weapon. When we came to you months ago after killing the only family we've ever known I asked for one thing. You agreed, and now I find out not only is he paired with a Pandora, but it is with that…that abomination?" Charon stated, her voice rising in pitch.

"I was not made aware of his pairing until after the Novitiate crisis was averted. When I agreed to your request it was under the assumption he had no partner. It seems that he has been together with Chif…"

"Don't speak her name! Never speak her name in front of me!" Charon roared interrupting the man. Director Grant had controlled Chevalier for years and with that control nothing gave him pause or fear. At least not until these last few months with Charon and Claire Fairchild. They were obedient and efficient killers, but lately Charon's mental state had become increasingly difficult to control. She was prone to outbursts, and violent altercations. She was becoming aware of how strong she was and just how much leverage she had because of it.

To combat such an attitude Director Grant became a fatherly figure. Letting her emotions play out before talking with her like a parent. It was a vastly different approach than he had ever performed in the past, but regardless her issues Charon and Claire were valuable to him. He could not simply discard them and even if he could it was not something he was prepared to do. Royal Blood as they now were called within the Chevalier HQ were his daughters and sometimes a father must dote on his children.

"Of course, forgive me. It wasn't until General Renalt gave me a full report of the Novitiate battle in Asakura that I found out everything. I swear child I would not have led you on if I knew." He said calmly.

"He's right Charon, Director Grant wouldn't do that to you." Claire agreed trying to help calm her sister. He smiled patting her on the arm. Regardless the trouble these girls sometimes caused for him, they were perfect creatures to mold and shape into whatever he desired. Claire was quieter, but she also was calmer and more prone to reason. During times like this she would work side by side with him to bring Charon back to a reasonable state.

"Fine, then let me kill her." Charon said and Claire blinked a few times.

"Don't be foolish." Director Grant said shaking his head.

"You said I could have him, but she stole him. He belongs to Chevalier and you gave him to me. She stole from us! The price is death. Let me kill her." Charon continued. Claire looked up at the man unsure what to say.

"You are strong Charon Fairchild. There is no question about your combat prowess, but if you go and confront your sister you will die." He said flatly. Her chest rose and fell quickly and her lip twitched.

"Are you saying she's stronger than me? That a stupid little schoolgirl who's never worked a day in her life could stand toe to toe with me?" Charon asked her voice cracking.

"She would tear you to shreds without a second thought. Swallow your childish pride. You aren't ready to face her yet." He answered. Charon stood in silence staring at him and Claire for a long while.

"It's not fair. I worked all my life for this. She hasn't and yet she is stronger. I hate her. Tell me what I must do to get stronger, and when I'm ready let me kill her." Charon said calmly.

"Of course. There are many students of the genetics facilities preparing to head to Spireach to assist in a project I have been keeping an eye on. When they return I will have more time to figure this out with you. Stay true to your path Charon and I promise you will have everything you want." The man said and he saw her anger recede at last.

"Thank you sir, I would like that very much." Claire breathed a sigh of relief. Director Grant walked past her and rested his hand on Charon's shoulder.

"Can you clear this out please, and I will see that new furniture is brought in right away?" Charon nodded and he squeezed her shoulder and left them alone.

"What's going on with you Charon? Why are you doing this?" Claire asked as the piled up the broken wood and metal. Her sister shook her head continuing to work.

"I don't know. I can't sleep very well lately. When I close my eyes I see him. Something draws me towards him and I don't know why. It's something I've never felt before and I find myself wanting it more and more. My chest tightens and my breath goes short at the thought and I can't control it." Charon answered. Claire reached out and took her hand making them stop what they were doing.

"Charon…you're in love." Claire said and her sister stared back at her blankly.

"In love? How can that be? I've never even met him and it just seems impossible." Charon answered, but her sister continued.

"It's the only thing you and I never felt right? We read about it in some of the books, but never seen it. It's the only thing you and I have always wanted." Claire smiled.

"To be loved…" Charon said softly.

"Tell me about it! Like, what else about him is causing you to feel this way?" Claire asked grabbing her other hand so they both sat facing each other holding hands.

"I don't know Claire! Maybe it's because he's a Novaborn like us. I read all the reports on him and he saves Pandora. He throws himself in harm's way to protect everyone. Just like we do, so he's kind of a kindred spirit. He fights for Chevalier protecting our ideals so I feel connected to him. Sometimes when I sleep, I dream that he's beside me and my stomach begins to tighten up. I get nervous, but at the same time excited. We…uh…nevermind." Charon answered and Claire's face brightened and a smile spread over her lips.

"Charon Fairchild are you having indecent thoughts?!" Claire accused and Charon's cheeks flushed. Never in all her life had Claire seen her sister embarrassed.

"Claire!" Charon threw her sister's hands away and crossed her arms.

"Do you want him to brush his lips across yours? Feel his hands peel your clothes from your body while he breathes across your bare skin?" Charon's face went from pink to red in seconds and she looked away quickly.

"Where did you learn those kind of things?!" Charon yelled. Claire laughed holding her stomach seeing her sister so flustered.

"Romance novels! You know I love to read!"

"I'm burning every one of your books." Charon said angrily only making Claire laugh harder.

"So? Do you?" Claire asked again and Charon turned her head slightly towards her.

"Yeah." Charon answered shyly and both girls laughed together.

It was only a week after that they both sat at a table in Director Grant's office looking down at a stack of papers. He sat across from them in silence as they looked over the information in front of them. He looked at his watch and pushed the chair back standing. They both looked up at him as he came around the table touching them both on the shoulders.

"I will be back in a few hours. Take your time and wait here if you like. I will answer any questions you have then." He said leaving them alone in his office. The two girls looked back down at the papers. Claire glanced over at Charon who seemed most effected by the content she read.

"Charon?"

"I should feel something, shouldn't I? I don't feel relief of happiness about this. It doesn't feel right at all." Charon answered.

"I know you were angry about her, but we share blood together. She was our sister Charon." Claire said and Charon nodded slowly.

"I hated her without even knowing her because of how she grew up. She was born out of love. She had a real family and friends. Everything, Claire…she had everything. Was I jealous of her?" Charon asked looking over at her sister.

"Maybe."

"We weren't born like her Claire. We were created. We're just…lab experiments. How could anyone love something like that?" Charon said and Claire pushed her chair closer hugging her sister.

"Don't talk like that. How we were born doesn't matter. We have each other, and that's enough for me. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known. I look up to you so much and I love you Charon." Claire was nearly in tears holding onto her sister.

"Thank you Claire, I love you too. I wish that was enough for me, but I want more. Every day I want more than just what we have. It was only a short time ago I wanted to kill her, but now I feel a strong sense of guilt." Charon said leaning her head on Claire's.

"I know it might upset you, but I wish just once we could have met her." Claire said.

"I'm not upset. Not anymore. She died protecting everyone. She saved a lot of lives at the cost of her own." Charon brushed her hands over Claire's cheek wiping away a tear from her eye.

"The world, it's getting more dangerous every day." Claire said and Charon nodded.

"Yes, and I worry that this is only the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I want that bird in air and inbound in five minutes!" Director Grant ordered.

"Yes sir." The pilot next to him answered keeping step with him as they walked rapidly through the hallways of Chevalier HQ.

"You can't do this!" Charon argued following behind the two men. Claire kept up beside her zipping her combat uniform up to her neck. She pulled a pair of gloves on over her hands tightening the Velcro around her wrists.

"This is not up for debate Ms. Fairchild. You are grounded from this mission. Claire can handle this on her own." Director Grant answered.

"You continue to make excuses to keep us apart and I grow tired of it. I have waited patiently for this day for far too long!" She complained as they rounded another corner.

"You have personal interest in this mission and I will not accept any foul ups. Your obsession with the Justicar has made you a liability for this mission. You will wait for Claire's signal and teleport her into position. Other than that your involvement in this is nonexistent." He responded. Claire looked straight ahead walking at the same pace as everyone else.

"Damnit Claire say something!" Charon yelled, but her sister continued to face forward.

"You know full well what they did Charon. He wasn't who you thought he was. He's a traitor and a terrorist. I will fulfill my responsibilities." Claire said.

"I can convince him! I can make him see reason! Don't do this! Give me a chance!" Charon pleaded.

"He killed General Renalt and now makes his way towards Amelia Evans. We cannot let them take her. Your personal feelings for him no longer matter. You do not know this man; he will not see reason." Director Grant answered. Charon fumed fighting to hold back her anger.

"You lied to me!" Charon screamed as she watched them exit onto the landing pad. She paced back and forth for a few minutes before punching a hole in the concrete wall. She stormed back down the hallway making her way back towards her room. It wasn't possible that the Justicar was a terrorist. He was the missing piece in her life. There had to be more to it. He fought for Chevalier and the people just like she did. It made no sense for him to snap and attack Chevalier unprovoked.

"Liars!" She roared slamming her door open. No, it was impossible that he would do something like this. Director Grant was lying. Claire had always been obedient and was simply following orders. It was his fault that this was happening. If only she could be there. Charon knew she could convince him to see reason. To come back to Chevalier and be with her.

"It hurts…" She cried clutching her chest. Her heart pounded in her chest as the feeling of helplessness began to set in. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs. She sobbed alone waiting until she received the signal to activate her powers through her sister.

"Claire! Oh my god!" Charon jumped up from the bed as her sister walked in slowly. A Pandora helped her into the room letting Charon take her.

"Got her?" The Pandora asked nervously and Charon nodded helping Claire to the bed. The Pandora exited quickly leaving them together. Blood ran down Claire's face and she struggled to walk.

"Claire, what happened?" Charon asked laying her down on her back. She brushed her hair back seeing a large cut running along her hairline. She ran to the sink grabbing a small towel and poured water onto it before coming back and wiping the blood from her sister's face.

"I was stupid Charon. I was overconfident thinking that because I was a Novaborn they would go down easy." Claire said through labored breath.

"You're alright now, you're home. I'm with you." Charon said running the cloth over her head.

"I saw him Charon. Varen Askiligar, the Justicar." Claire answered. Charon tried to contain her excitement focusing on relieving her sister's pain.

"And?"

"He's strong. I could feel it just being near him. I don't think he realizes it yet, but fighting against him felt like he wasn't at his full potential. If he is able to realize this and access all the power within him he would be unstoppable." Claire answered.

"Tell me everything, please?" Charon asked.

"After you teleported me in, it was just him and two of his friends. Two Pandora, one with white hair and the other with red. Neither of them were any trouble to dispatch and to be honest although he surprised me a few times he was not able to fight on par with me. I failed to notice another group of his friends outside of the containment lab who broke in and managed to tackle me from my flank. Cassie Lockheart from East Genetics created an opening for them to turn on me. That white haired girl got my faceplate with her volt weapon. A huge flail looking thing that shattered it." Claire explained.

"I'm glad you are safe Claire."

"I'm sorry Charon. You should have been there too, not just me. It's just…now that I've met him and seen him I don't think he would see reason. The people he's with, they aren't like normal Limiters and Pandora. There was something different about them. Their movements and attacks were far more coordinated than anything I've seen. They did not hesitate to protect one another and they held nothing back. I cannot take them down alone Charon. I need you." Claire said reaching out and holding Charon's hand.

"We'll go together next time. Director Grant won't hold me back I'm sure of it." Charon said, but Claire shook her head.

"They killed a lot of people Charon. A lot of innocent lives at the facility were lost when they attacked without warning. He started a war with us Charon. He has to pay for that." Claire said and her sister forced a smile brushing her brow.

"Let me worry about that now alright? Just rest." Charon said leaning down and kissing Claire on the forehead. If Claire was unable to stop them alone then it meant that Director Grant would have no chance but to include her on the next operation. When that happened she would win him over.

"Chiffon Fairchild." Charon said quietly kneeling down and touching the engraving. Her sister's name was etched into the statue along with an assortment of other names. Clearly, this was some sort of memorial statue to those who died. She had been standing in front of this statue for well over an hour absorbing the atmosphere. This was where she called home. An immense facility called West Genetics.

It was Charon's first time in one and she could not deny it was impressive. Students and staff walked the paths heading to and from class as she watched from afar. Those who looked her way tended to wear fearful expressions. She didn't blame them. She was here with a host of Chevalier soldiers looking for answers.

Charon had gotten what she desired. Director Grant put her in charge of locating Varen Askiligar who had gone missing after breaking Amelia Evans out. All traces of him disappeared and they were left blind. Investigating West Genetics was the first piece to finding him. Someone here had to know where he was hiding. A hand on her shoulder made her jump slightly in surprise and she turned to see Claire standing behind her.

"He's not here. The headmaster seems to know little. Apparently his team stole an Interceptor late in the night. He had access and clearance to everything he would need to do it. By the time she knew something was amiss most of the conflict had already ended. His room had nothing of value or consequence in it. Neither did any of the other Pandora or Limiters involved." Claire explained.

"So they covered their tracks well." Charon stated and Claire nodded.

"A Pandora, Ingrid Bernstein has assumed command of the Nightingales in his absence. He left her in charge when he went to Spireach as well. He must trust her to leave her with such responsibility, and yet she was not part of his insurrection." Claire said.

"Suspicious. You think she might know something?" Charon asked and Claire knelt down looking at Chiffon's name on the statue.

"I do. I will see what she knows. What will you do?" The silver haired girl asked.

"I will wait here and try to find him by other means." Charon answered causing Claire to look over her shoulder at her.

"You will attempt to link with him? That is dangerous. You can't see him so you could lose yourself in the void." Claire said concerned.

"I will find him. I told you, he and I are kindred spirits." Charon reassured.

"As you wish." Claire answered standing up and heading towards the Nightingale command center. Charon sat down staring at the statue and folded her hands. After taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and focused her energy on opening a mental connection. She had never seen, heard, nor touched Varen so her ability to connect to him was near impossible. The danger was that she could mentally tumble out of control in the void of mental space and never find her way back. She had to rely on her own discipline to succeed.

A wave of relief washed over her as she narrowed down her probe's search and seemingly began closing in. Excitement began to fill her as her vision began to flash vividly forming the connection she would need to link with him. After all this time waiting to speak to him she would finally have a chance to meet the man she knew she was destined for.

Charon looked around finding herself in a lightly wooded area beneath a star filled night. It was the most beautiful night she had ever seen in her life. Even though this was only a projection of their subconscious she couldn't have asked for a better location. She took a step and nearly fell over as a wave of energy washed over her. It was intense and hit her so fast she could barely recover. Panic began to overwhelm her thoughts at the unexplained phenomena. Another burst connected with her body dropping her to her knees.

"Where are you?" She asked painfully crawling along the ground up a small hill. If she could just find him maybe, he could stop whatever was happening. She crested the hill looking over small pools of steaming water illuminated by the moon. Charon Fairchild lost something in that moment she came over the hill. The last shred of hope and sanity she clung to was torn away from her and ripped apart. Her heart sank and all coherent thought left her mind. It was replaced by an all-consuming rage.

Below her she saw the man she had sought for what felt like an eternity. His arms entwined around a girl with long red hair as they embraced each other passionately. As her connection broke with him a female voice whispered two words in her ear making her scream in agony.

"Crimson Queen."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Claire sat on their bunk cradling Charon's head. Her sister had been in a catatonic state for a few days now delaying their investigation of West Genetics. Claire found her curled up at the foot of the memorial statue trembling. If something had gone wrong when she tried to connect to Varen it would explain her current state, but that was something only Charon knew. For now, Claire just held her sister and tried to comfort her as best she could. The rest of the Chevalier force continued to question staff and students searching for any possible clue they could find on where Varen and his team went.

"Liars…" Charon whispered and Claire nearly jumped hearing her voice.

"Charon? Come back to me!" Claire said looking down into her sister's eyes.

"All of them…liars." Charon hissed. Her voice made Claire nervous for some reason.

"What happened? It's been days." Claire asked. Charon turned away still lying on her lap.

"I was finding the truth. Now I know the truth and all will be well." It was Charon's voice, but Claire sensed something dark behind it. She was different, or rather, she was dangerous.

"Alright, what was the truth?" Claire asked. She had to make sure she didn't set Charon off. Whatever had happened to her clearly affected her mental state and Charon was already prone to violent outbursts. The black haired girl looked back up at her and smiled wickedly.

"That they are all liars my dear sister. Every last one of them. This school, Chevalier, the Justicar, all of them. Liars."

"I don't understand. Did you find him?" Claire asked and once more Charon looked away.

"Yes, I found him. I will force him here and make him beg for forgiveness." Charon growled.

"Tell me Charon, I'll listen."

"I know you will Claire. You always listen to me. Chevalier will never give him to me, and it seems that he already has another. I cannot allow this any further. He and I could have been so much more. Him and Chiffon meant that he was like our brother. When she died I knew it was a sign that he and I were destined to be together. Chevalier hid it all from me that he was with our sister. They hid that he now was with that red haired witch! He was mine!" Charon screamed and Claire sucked in her breath nervously.

"Who was she Charon? Tell me and I'll make her pay for what she's done to you. Everything we've done and been through you deserve to be happy. I swear it Charon I will remove her."

"I don't know who she is! Before I lost the connection I heard a voice. It said Crimson Queen. That's all I have to go off of." Charon answered.

"There was a girl with him when they attacked the Chevalier facility. She might be the one you saw. Long red hair, tall, and very aggressive. She wielded a scythe if I remember right." Claire said.

"That must be her then." Charon said angrily.

"I will kill her then. For stealing him from you." Charon smiled patting Claire's leg.

"Thank you sister, but it won't be that simple. Kill her if you so desire, but I must convince him to join us. He wants Chevalier gone? Let's give it to him." Charon said. Claire's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

"What has Chevalier ever done for us Claire? We've spent all our lives killing for them, and for what? To come home and spend our days locked away, beaten, and tortured? They've lied to us from the beginning. Used us for whatever they wanted since we were born. No more! They are afraid of us Claire. With Chiffon dead we are the strongest living beings on this planet and it's time we acted like it. We don't need them anymore. We can offer Varen what he wants and together us three could achieve anything." Charon explained.

"You're talking about betraying Chevalier? Charon you shouldn't speak like this. You just suffered severe trauma and you aren't thinking clearly." Charon sat up and grabbed Claire by the shoulders.

"No, for the first time I am thinking clearly. I will bring Varen to us and then offer him everything he's ever wanted. He can't refuse and then, together, we will turn this world upside down. No one will ever raise a hand against us again." Charon said.

"I don't know; Chevalier is all we've ever known. What if you're wrong?"

"Do you want to go back to living in fear of being tortured. Being owned?"

"No…" Claire said after a long pause. Charon smiled and leaned forward kissing her on the cheek.

"Today begins a new day. No…a new era." Charon said excitedly hopping up off the cot.

"How will you bring him to us?" Charon's smile turned dark and her katana appeared in her hand.

"If no one here knows anything about him then they aren't of any use are they?"

"Kill them?" Claire asked.

"His actions brought this on himself. He will come for them and then nothing will stop me from convincing him to join us. Bring this school to its knees Claire." Charon answered leaving their tent.

"Ma'am, Interceptor inbound! Markings match." A Chevalier soldier said. Charon slid her katana free from the body of a student dropping him to the ground.

"Bring it down. I want him alive, kill the rest." Charon ordered. Hours after their initial attack on West Genetics the school was still in disarray. The repercussions of her surprise attack would echo further than just the walls of this school. Chevalier had given Charon control of a large number of Chevalier and Asakura military members, but not to attack. There would be no going back now, but Charon didn't care what they thought now.

"They are coming then?" Claire asked stepping up beside her. Their armor reflected the sunlight shining down on them as they both looked up at it.

"Yes. Make ready and prepare to pull back. These soldiers will not be enough to win this and I will need time to convince him. We will make for southern Asakura to reinforce and prepare. Oh…and Claire?" Charon said as her sister nodded and turned to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Kill the Crimson Queen for me, would you?" Charon asked sweetly. Claire gave a quick nod materializing her faceplate. Finally, after waiting for so long she would she him. Everything within her had been dedicated to finding him and meeting him. Chevalier had tried to keep them apart, but no longer. Now she knew that it had to be because they feared a union between her and Varen. Together they would be a force that no amount of military might could ever hope to stop.

Charon put her hand over her heart feeling it beating faster at the very thought. She was getting excited and the anticipation was killing her. Claire would handle that red haired Pandora who stole him and then there would be nothing keeping them apart. They would overthrow Chevalier and create a world where the Novaborn ruled. He would be a king ruling over the entirety of humanity and she would sit beside him guiding his hand. She would give birth to children born to two Novaborn parents. As they grew they too would inherit the world Varen and her shaped for them.

She materialized her faceplate to hide the redness of her face as she began to imagine feeling his hands running over her body. Lust began to fill her mind as she began to fantasize about intimacy. Something that until she knew of him had never crossed her mind. Now, she was desperate for it. It sometimes kept her up at night wanting nothing more than to press herself against him.

"Ma'am?" Charon spun slicing the soldier's head clean from his shoulders. Blood sprayed over her armor serving only to stimulate her more. Two other Chevalier soldiers fell back terrified as the headless torso toppled over.

"Do not disturb me. You have your orders. Obey." She commanded and the two men backpedaled quickly away from her. Under the faceplate she smiled licking her lips waiting for him to arrive. This would be the beginning of the era of Novaborn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Varen took a long drink from his glass emptying it. Skylar stared at him listening to every word he had said. She had long finished her glass of water, but she didn't dare move. She did not want to interrupt the story she was hearing. Much of the information she now was hearing was unknown to everyone. She knew there was much more to the story, but she already felt a painful sympathy for Charon and Claire Fairchild.

"What then?" She asked after her father didn't continue. He looked over at her forcing a small smile.

"That's it. When we arrived we were under immediate attack from Chevalier forces. Before they pulled back, Attia Simmons was killed by Claire. She had aimed for your mother and Attia pushed her away. I met Charon for the first time in the minutes that followed Attia's death. She withdrew Chevalier and waited until their Pandora legions joined her for a final assault. You already know that story and how it ends." Varen answered.

"That can't be it. There has to be more." Skylar argued.

"Of course there's more, but it is not relevant. I am not prepared to detail out the horrors and atrocities both Claire and Charon suffered daily while kept prisoner. Their lives only marginally improved when they turned on the lab staff. The things I've told you should be enough to understand why I do not speak of them very much." Charon looked down at the table thinking for a moment before answering.

"You blame yourself." She stated.

"Hm." Was all her father muttered in response.

"Charon…she went mad because of you." Varen's hand twitched slightly at her words.

"Yes." He answered quickly. Skylar grabbed his hand shaking him slightly.

"But, that wasn't your fault! You didn't even know about her! She, she was just lost in her fantasies and dreams!" His daughter protested.

"Skylar, all that matters is that there was a girl who was desperate and begging for help. After all she suffered she was willing to turn on the greatest power in the world just to get to me. Maybe if I hadn't mean so consumed by my desire for revenge I might have saved her." Skylar scrunched up her face listening to him.

"And then what? You think Charon would have been thankful and let you and mom live happily ever after? She would have killed mom and taken you for herself. She was crazy!"

"She was crazy because of me! Because of the Justicar! That title was supposed to be an ideal…no a promise that I would protect the Pandora who needed me, and I failed!" Varen shouted slamming his fists down on the table. Skylar jumped in fear seeing her father boil over like this.

"You didn't do anything wrong dad." Skylar said softly. She looked over seeing Arnette standing in the doorway, a pained expression on her face.

"I didn't do anything right either." He answered.

"You can't save everyone." Skylar said and Varen accidentally knocked his glass over shattering it on the floor. Arnette walked in looking between the two. Varen didn't seem to notice or care that she was awake, but stared at Skylar with wide eyes.

"What…did you just say?" Skylar looked into his eyes nervously.

"I…I said you can't save everyone dad." She had never seen a more painful expression on his face. There could be no way for her to understand why, but somehow she knew that her words broke his heart.

"Honey, go back to bed alright? It's late." Arnette said touching Skylar's shoulder. The girl nodded slowly and got off the stool walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry dad, I love you." She said sadly leaving her parents alone. Arnette put her hands on Varen's shoulders squeezing tightly. He put his hands up on hers and lowered his head.

"All of a sudden I was twenty years younger again." He said. Arnette leaned down resting her chin on his shoulder so her face was next to his.

"I know, I felt it too." She said kissing his cheek. Both of them held each other for a long while reliving that night in Spireach. If only Skylar had known that the same thing she said had been some of Chiffon's final words.

Skylar sat on her bed rubbing her hands together. She felt horrible after upsetting her father. She didn't even know what she had done, but she knew he was hurt. She never knew he harbored so much guilt about Charon and Claire. Everything she ever knew about her father was that he was a strong, steadfast man who helped create the peaceful world she now lived in. After tonight, however, she knew that even someone as strong as him could be hurt.

"Sorry dad." She said wiping a tear from her eye. She held her hands out and activated the stigma cells in her body. After doing it once already she now knew what to expect and how to properly focus her energy. After a few seconds of flickering lights, the katana appeared in her hands. After listening to her dad she could almost sense Charon holding onto the hilt using it to kill.

Skylar pushed herself off the bed and walked over to her mirror. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she no longer felt the same negative aura from the blade. Perhaps it was because she now knew a bit more about Charon that she sympathized with her. Now, the real question was how and why this weapon found its way into her hands. She looked down holding the handle in one hand and resting the blade in the palm of her other.

"There is another." Skylar fell backwards onto her rear almost crying out. The voice she heard had been directly next to her ear. She even felt the breath, but she was still alone. She scanned around her room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She looked down at the katana once more, her hands trembling in fear.

"Oh…" She gasped feeling hands trace their way down her arms. Her eyes saw nothing, but she felt the touch as real as anything else. Her whole body quivered as they passed inward wrapping around her waist hugging her tightly from behind. She fell forward crawling away as she felt a body behind her to which the arms must have belonged to. Her heart raced violently as she held the katana out ahead of her defensively.

"Lower that before you hurt yourself my dear. I was only having a little fun." Her head snapped towards the direction of the voice. Atop her bed in the far corner sat a figure. The darkness obscured everything about the figure other than the feminine voice.

"D…dad…" Skylar tried to call out, but her voice only came out as a hoarse sound barely audible.

"Do not be afraid child. I am not here to harm you. I'm here to help you." The girl said. Skylar continued to point the katana towards her. She held her breath as the person slid off the bed and approached her. As she came into the moonlight and knelt down before her Skylar dropped the katana and stared at the girl in shock.

"You're her." Skylar said still shaking in fear. The girl moved closer touching Skylar's cheeks with her hands.

"So you do know me?" The girl asked smiling at blinking her glowing blue eyes a few times. Skylar nodded dumbly in response.

"Charon Fairchild." Skylar answered and the girl nodded.

"Surprised?" Charon said playfully.

"How?" It was all Skylar could formulate into words. Maybe she had fallen asleep and was dreaming, but this felt all too real.

"Oh please! He didn't think he was the only one did he?" Charon laughed patting her on the head gently. When Skylar didn't respond Charon's laughter died and she took on a perplexed look. "He hasn't told you?"

"Who?" Skylar asked and Charon scooted back a little bit sitting ahead of her.

"Your father of course. You inherited all of your natural talent from him. That means you also inherited many of the traits that made him unique." Charon explained. Skylar looked over Charon still not sure what to make of everything happening.

"What did I inherit?" Claire asked.

"Just how much do you actually know about your father? How much do you even know about yourself for that matter?" Charon asked. Skylar's fear subsided enough that Charon's words touched a nerve. She grabbed the katana and pointed the tip at Charon once more.

"And just how much do you know huh? You're dead!" Skylar yelled, the tip of the blade shaking in her hands. Charon sighed and raised her hand pushing the blade aside.

"And yet here I sit before you." Charon answered.

"You're not real." Skylar responded. Before she could move Charon was atop her holding her arms down straddling her body.

"Brave and foolish girl, how sure are you now about what is real and what is not? I feel your body trembling, the cold sweat running down your neck. I see your pulse increasing with each passing moment. Why do you fear what is not real Skylar Askiligar?" Charon asked staring down into the girl's eyes. Skylar looked towards her door praying her parents would come to her aid.

"You're dead…I know you're dead." She cried tears running down her cheeks. Charon loosened her grip and backed off of Skylar's body.

"You really don't know anything. Yes, I am dead. Slain by your father's hand, with the weapon of my mother and sister. That does not make me any less real here and now. Your father had this ability as well. He can speak to those who are no longer part of this world. Our bodies may be gone, but our spirits live on." Charon said. Skylar sat up warily and wiped her eyes.

"Dad can…talk to the dead?" Skylar asked and Charon nodded.

"Put simply, yes. It's a bit more complicated, but depending on the individual, his connection to them, and his willpower, yes. So can you." Skylar shook her head in response.

"But, I have no connection with you and I didn't will for you to be here."

"No, I came here of my own volition. Sorry, but I may have forced my way into here this time. It takes a lot to accomplish and only someone like me could do it, but it was important to meet you." Charon answered.

"Why me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You have my sword. It's only natural that I want to meet the girl who inherited my volt weapon."

"But how did I inherit it? We aren't related or anything." Skylar asked. Charon tapped her chin thinking about the question.

"On the contrary, we are related, you just didn't know it. The real question is just how exactly are we related? I'm not quite sold on being called Aunt Charon and I'm not even sure if that's quite what we would be." Charon answered.

"Aunt? You aren't my dad's sister though." Charon's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"No of course not! That would be inappropriate if I was! I am Chiffon's sister though." Charon answered her lips curling up into a smile.

"Chiffon isn't my mother." Skylar countered, but Charon's smile did not vanish.

"No, you are most definitely the daughter of the Justicar and the Crimson Queen, but that does not mean that the blood of a Fairchild is absent in your body." Skylar stared at the girl for a long time unable to respond. Too much information was being dumped on her in a short time. Between the story her father told her and now this she was on the verge of overload.

"My parents are not related to you in any way. So explain what you mean and tell me why the first thing you said to me was, there is another." Skylar said at last. Charon took a breath and moved next to Skylar. She put her arm around her back noticing that this time Skylar didn't flinch.

"Your father still carries my sister's stigmata. It may be inactive after her death, but nonetheless it is still a piece of her attached to his body. His time with her coupled with the genetic material implanted on his back has altered his DNA and genetic makeup. Those changes were passed on to you. As for my words when I arrived, you only hold half of my weapon. Dark Valkyrie is a pair, but requires a far greater amount of energy to summon let alone wield. Similar to Anti-Nova, it is not a normal volt weapon, so you must use caution." Charon explained.

"So then you and I…" Skylar trailed off.

"If I had to choose? Sisters."


End file.
